Bloodlust: A Lost Boys fic
by fayzalmoonbeam
Summary: My first go at writing slash-a missing scene from the Lost Boys-Michael is confused about his feelings for David. Very mild slash.


Bloodlust: (A Lost Boys fanfic)  
  
Disclaimer and warnings: I don't own the Lost Boys but I love the movie! This is mild slash and a little fluffy and also my very first venture into slash writing. I'd love some feedback :) Why, oh why doesn't LB have its own category on FF? This is a vignette that is sort of a missing scene.  
  
"I can't take it anymore. You've been sending so many mixed signals I just don't know what you want from me..." Star took a step back from Michael and met his gaze earnestly. She was confused, and afraid, and yet, she couldn't quite work out why she was feeling either of those emotions. They were standing by the luxurious bed that stood decadently in the middle of the earthquake fractured hotel that the Santa Carla nest of vampires called home. It was a bed that had seen much of their enraptured lovemaking, but it was now witness to a change in their emotions.  
  
Michael looked troubled. He wanted to be able to tell the woman in front of him how he felt-about her, about the bloodlust, about...certain other members of their macabre group, but he knew that she would never understand. So, sighing, he drew her back to him.  
  
"Star," he murmured. "I'm sorry. Please, try to understand. The things I'm going through right now are complicated." He searched her eyes for a sign that she comprehended what she was saying. "Everything's so new-I can't explain it. Believe me, if I could, I would." You're lying; his inner voice told him. You could tell her, but you won't.  
  
Star smiled sadly. "Well," she replied. "When you've got it figured out, you just be sure to let me know." There was no accusation in her tone, but Michael knew she was hurt. She pulled gently away from him and headed back up the stone steps to the entrance of the lair. "I'm going for a walk," she said over her shoulder. "I'll see you later." With that, she was gone. Even with only half vampire strength, she was faster than any normal human.  
  
Michael sat back down on the bed, relieved to be alone. He swung his legs up onto the mattress, rumpling the sheets and momentarily closed his eyes. The sun had set hours ago, and his heightened senses told him that he was alert, but he felt physically exhausted. How could he tell Star that she was no longer the one he wanted? He couldn't even acknowledge his feelings himself. He tried to relax. The air was silent, and his body became very still. It was as if his heart was slowing with every breath he took.  
  
  
  
"Mi...chael...".  
  
The seductive whisper sent an involuntary shiver down the spine of the man on the bed. Michael's eyes flew back open, searching for the source. His hands shook as he tried to make out where it was coming from.  
  
"Mi...chael...".  
  
Looking around him, Michael could see nothing; but he knew the seductive rasp all too well.  
  
"Mi...chael...".  
  
"David," he whispered, his heart thumping loudly within his chest.  
  
In less than the blink of an eye, the older man was standing by the bed. Michael knew that it was no coincidence that David was standing in exactly the same place where Star had stood not three minutes ago. He swung his legs back over the side of the bed, and looked up at the man who he knew was far older than he looked, but didn't seem a day over twenty one.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Michael," David whispered. "I know what you're thinking." He reached forward an idle hand and brushed a stray lock of unruly dark hair from Michael's brow. His hand was pale and cold, his touch gossamer light.  
  
Michael heard a moan escape from his own throat as David's hand brushed back through his hair. "David," he whispered. "Don't..."  
  
"You don't want this to stop, Michael," David replied, his voice as rough as fingernails scratching velvet. "You know what you are." His cool hand caressed the back of Michael's neck, and the smallest smile of triumph crossed his lips as Michael instinctively leaned into the caress.  
  
Silently cursing his own arousal at the male vampire's touch, Michael felt the heat of his own lust begin to flare inside him. His lips tingled and an insistent throbbing began between his legs. "No," he moaned. "David, don't do this..."  
  
But it was no good. If David's gaze was mesmeric, his touch was spellbinding and Michael knew he was lost. He reached out his own, still warm hand and touched David's cheek. The blonde stubble prickled his skin as he brought David's lips closer to his own.  
  
"Your blood runs through my veins," Michael whispered in the seconds before their lips met. There were no more thoughts as he surrendered to the kiss. There was only the truth. 


End file.
